


Deal

by Kaybay11



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Innuendo, Smut, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaybay11/pseuds/Kaybay11
Summary: I had been given a mission by my brother, seemed doable: Kill the King of Hell.
Relationships: Crowley (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

I had been given a mission by my brother, seemed doable: Kill the King of Hell.

It took me months to find him though, according to the demons I had “asked” he had been missing for several months, of those demons who didn’t believe him to be dead the same name kept cropping up over and over, Winchesters. I knew they had to have something to do with his disappearance, I was surprised to learn my brother Castiel had apparently been working with them for years, and considering his rebel status I decided to keep the information to myself.

They had a bunker, at least that is what I gleaned through the grapevine, and after a very thorough search, I managed to find it's location.

I tilted my head taking in the mess and scent of B.O. permeating the space. I strolled through the bunker until I could practically feel the magic vibrate. 

I detected the smell of sulfur through the heavy steel.

This was almost too easy.

I also smelled two humans inside said dungeon. Although my mission had little to do with them I thought that maybe they would be inclined to let me kill the beast, feeling confident I strode into the room.

“Woah, Woah! Who the hell are you?” Dean snarled pointing a blade in my direction.

Sam on the other hand was looking at me with confusion. “How did you even get in here?”

The demon chained in the chair was a mess, his expensive suit quite defiled. He seemed to enjoy my presence as a grin split his bruised face.

I waved my hand dismissively.

“It matters not, what matters is I fulfill my mission,” I stated calmly.

I stepped back slightly as the King of Hell burst into riotous laughter, twin looks of annoyance covered the Winchesters' faces before the laugh was cut short by a firm punch from the older sibling.

I cocked my eyebrow at the sight, what a strange demon. He must have known I was an angel, why would he react in such a manner?

“YOU” Dean bellowed before smashing his other hand against Crowley's face again. “YOU DID THIS.”

It was my turn to grin, I tilted my head up my curls brushing my back as I laughed.

Sam frowned as I looked back at the two, clearly idiotic humans.

“Maybe you two will do my job for me.”

“Explain,” Sam asked calmly.

“As you can see love, moose and squirrel are morons at best.”

I rocked back on my heels, I hadn’t expected his voice to sound so, charming.

Sam gripped Dean's arm before he could bash in Crowleys face a third time.

The King leaned back, lifting his cuffed hands before gesturing toward me.

“The Angel is clearly here to kill me.” 

Sam was smearing blood on the wall in seconds the sigil clear as a bell and instantly irritating as he slapped it with his hand. I felt my power lessening.

“Good job Sammy.”

Crowley's grin was more annoying now that he had outed me.

“No matter. I may not be able to smite him, but I can still kill him.”

“Sorry love, King of Hell.”

My eyes flashed as I glared at him. If anything he seemed more amused.

I took a few more strides toward the King.

“I will strangle you out of that vessel demon.” I rasped lowly.

He was still grinning, eyes full of mirth. How he could be this way, stuck in a devil's trap, strapped to a chair in a dungeon, getting beaten to a pulp by two humans, and now an angel in his midst you had no idea. 

“But darling, my meat suit is so handsome.”

He was insane. Clearly insane!

“You are absolutely ridiculous.” I snapped as I stared down my nose at him.

“For curiosities sake, who sent you to kill me?”

The audacity of this demon.

I opened my mouth to respond before I felt a harsh grip on my throat, an angel blade at my heart.

“Don't move,” Dean growled in my ear.

“Ugh.” I grimaced, my nose scrunching up as his smell wafted over me.

“Gotcha.” Crowley seemed right proud of himself, I had to hold back the urge to bash his scruffy face in.

Sam appeared to my right. “It’s done.”

Dean pushed me away, a little too close to Crowley for comfort before I heard the bunker door open. I turned, not the least bit surprised by the perpendicular sigil on the door.

He pointed the blade back at me as Sam held the door open.

“Sit tight while we figure this out.”

The bunker door slammed and locked shut.

I strode to the door angrily before touching the fresh sigil, I snapped my hand back as it zapped me. I sighed, it was Castiel’s blood.

“I see my brother is still galavanting around with these idiots, giving them his blood? How… Altruistic.”

That cocky laugh sounded behind me.

I turned slowly, I can’t believe they locked me in with this beast.

He fixed a look at me.

“You don’t know the half of it love.”

“Don’t talk to me, Crowley.”

He raised his arm, the chains rattling from the movement. 

“Now you seem to have me at a disadvantage pet, you know my name but I can’t say to know yours, and that darling..” He trailed his eyes down my vessel sucking in his bottom lip, his tongue wetting it briefly “...Is a damn shame.”

I blinked. Was he? Was he saying what I thought he was saying? My brow creased as I stared.

“Cat got your tongue?” He winked.

I wouldn’t let this snake get to me, I moved behind him so he couldn’t see me before kneeling, I lifted my hands in prayer.

“Now that’s just not fair.”

I pushed past the room, focusing on my chants.

“Praying like a good little angel, are you? Can’t say it will do you any good love. I’ve been praying to get out of this pit for months. Not going to happen.” 

“Although, I suppose demon prayers aren’t typically answered, especially by the big guy, at least none I have ever heard. I’m still quite curious about who sent you though. Suppose you won’t just come out and say it?”

I chanted louder.

He droned on and on till the door opened again.

“Ah moose, welcome back to our lovely home. Be a dear Angel and put the kettle on would you?”

I grimaced as I turned toward the entrance, Sam at least had the grace to look genuinely guilty for leaving me with this ridiculousness. 

I stood quickly.

“Have you decided to let me kill him?” I asked.

Sam shook his head.

“Yay.” Crowley raised his hands while rattling his chains mockingly.

I rolled my eyes.

Dean came back in the room with a chair similar to Crowley’s.

I gasped. “You’re going to lock me up like some, some demon!?”

Crowley cackled again. “Angel in chains? Is it my birthday already?”

I had enough, I turned and smashed my hand against his face.

Sam and Dean stood stock still as I panted angrily. I knew I couldn’t really kill him, but that was quite satisfying.

Crowley tilted his head to the side so he could see me, his smile still in place.

“I love it when they get rough.”

I swiped a hand against my face and groaned, why did he have to enjoy the pain? That just ruined it.

Sam coughed. “Here is our dilemma, we need Crowley alive, so having you kill him is off the table. If we let you leave you will try to kill him and possibly come back with more Angels.”

“Douche bags,” Dean grumbled under his breath.

My mouth dropped at his language.

“Really squirrel? Can’t you see that there is a lady present?” Dean rolled his eyes.

Sam shot Dean and Crowley a look before continuing “We know you can’t smite him like this, but you could try to harm one or both of us to complete your mission.”

I scoffed. “Then I would be trapped in this room with two dead bodies and a demon without a mute button until Angel blood flakes off the door.”

Dean smirked.

“We could just kill you but we know another Angel would be sent in your place and honestly you haven't tried to harm us at all... or we can move you to another room. But, you would have to agree to get into this chair.”

I snapped my eyes to the chair.

“There is no way in heaven, earth, or hell that I am willingly getting strapped into that chair.”

Sam sighed “Then the only option we have left is to leave you here with the demon without a mute button and if you try to harm either of us or Crowley's body…”

Dean lifted a canister “We will holy fire your ass so fast you won’t know what hit you.”

I immediately stepped back.

“So what’ll it be red?” Dean grinned “The demon? The chair? Or fire?”

I gulped. There was no way I was getting holy fire near me, I seriously considered the chair but those two could do anything to me if I allowed them to chain me to that thing, humans were just too unpredictable. I glanced down at Crowley, his hands steepled together, lips quirked up as he watched my dilemma.

I rolled my eyes back toward the Winchesters and sighed “Demon.”

Sam and Dean took the chair and left. Leaving me alone with the demon.

“Excellent choice love.” My eyes shifted back to his scruffy face.

“This will be infinitely more entertaining.”

I slid against the wall until I sat on the cold floor covering my eyes with my hands.

Crowley was thankfully silent.

\--------------------------------

A few hours must have gone by before the lights went out.

I stood suddenly in the unexpected darkness

“What!? What’s going on?”

“Relax angel, they do this every night.”

I sucked in a few breaths to calm down, reaching my arms out in the darkness as I walked toward what I assumed was the far wall.

I flinched as my hand touched hot skin.

“Sorry. I- I can’t see.”

“No worries love, you can touch me as much as you want, I don’t mind.” He growled.

“Ugh. You are insane.”

“Insanely handsome.”

“Do you ever stop?”

“Not for one-second darling.”

“What kind of idiot turns off the light when his prisoners don’t even sleep.”

“It’s called torture. Ever heard of it?”

I scoffed. “Seriously, they think the darkness will scare the King of Hell?”

He sucked in a breath, “It’s not the darkness, it’s the loneliness.”

“Can’t you just talk to yourself?”

“Can a power-hungry, megalomaniac, get off by himself? Not likely.”

“Is that what you are? Here I just thought you were a narcissistic pervert.”

“I can be more than two things love.”

I would never tell a single soul that I was grinning, but there I was in the darkness, feeling something strange. Giddy perhaps? Was the King of Hell actually making me smile.

“At least I don’t have to look at your stupid grin anymore. I suppose that’s something.” I snapped back alarmed at my own reaction.

“You know that you love it darling.”

I held my breath. Could he see me? No, no he was just messing around.

“Sure. Whatever you say, Crowley.”

He made a sound of satisfaction. “Mm, I love it when you say my name. Maybe someday I can hear you scream it.”

My cheeks burned, it was a rare occasion to be around someone this blatantly sexual. I had read things of course in the biological sense, certain angels had married and had children with humans, and angels within vessels had married each other but for me, this was strictly taboo. 

It was a sin.

“Nothing left to say, Angel? Was I too crass for your virgin ears?”

I gasped, I was out of my depth here and he knew it.

“Or, maybe you’re just imagining it.”

“Don’t make me hit you again.”

“There she is, and by all means love I’m still thinking about that smack from earlier.”

His voice dropped a few octaves. “I haven’t been this hard in months.”

I gulped before leaning against the wall again, I pressed my hands together and started chanting.

“Oh, praying again? How original.”

I droned him out, bent on keeping the images he kept trying to supply to my head at bay.


	2. Chapter 2

The lights popped back on a few minutes before the Winchesters arrived, I moved over to the cabinets to observe them.

Dean waved the canister at me threateningly before pulling a table over in front of Crowley.

Sam threw a piece of paper on the table and a crayon.

“Names Crowley,” Sam said.

Crowley rolled his eyes.

“This song and dance again boys? Just when things were getting more interesting.” His eyes flashed to mine.

I made sure not to look away, it felt like a game, I refused to back down or acknowledge him vocally.

He sighed and grabbed the paper off the table before crumpling it up and throwing it at Sam’s chest.

Sam frowned. “Come on Crowley it’s been months, give us another name.”

Crowley palmed his hands on the table, the chains clinking against the metal.

“Let me stretch my legs and I will give you one name.”

“That was fast,” Sam said.

Crowley smirked, “What can I say, Samantha, I’m tired of the same old shit. Let’s get it out of the way today.”

Dean walked around the table and unlocked his neck before moving back to the other side.

Crowley cracked his neck before standing, pumping his legs. He twisted his arms up, his shirt stretching over his chest.

“Now. Deals a deal.” Crowley snapped his fingers at Sam who unwrinkled the paper and set it down on the table.

Crowley wrote a name down and handed it back over.

Sam waved at Dean who shoved Crowley back into his chair, before locking him back up.

“Jesus Squirrel, buy a guy dinner first.” Dean scowled.

The Winchesters moved the table back to the side, took the piece of paper, and left the room.

I blinked, this was why they had the King of Hell locked up? For the names of freaking demons? Crowley was right, they were morons.

Crowley clicked his tongue and looked back over at me.

“Humans are quite ridiculous aren’t they?”

My eyes widened.

He grinned, his eyes flicking over me, “Can’t read your mind love, but that pretty face sure does say a lot.”

I bit my lip. I had decided to stop speaking to him, I was going to wait it out patiently like a dutiful angel, at some point they would tire of the demon, and then, I could fulfill my mission.

“Oh. Not speaking to me, are you?” He clasped a shackled hand over his chest, “You wound me. No matter, I don’t mind a quiet bird, especially one so..” He roved his eyes over me “..ravishing.”

I grimaced. Shoot, I was trying to stop making faces, but he just got under my skin.

“It’s not my fault you chose such a stunning vessel, now is it?”

My face felt hot, I rubbed a hand over my cheeks before realizing I was blushing. What the? I stared back at him in confusion.

Crowley looked like the cat who got the canary, “Not used to compliments love?” He flashed his teeth at me.

I stood and walked behind one of the file cabinets so he couldn’t see my reactions.

“Aw, now that just isn’t fair, now is it angel?”

“Oh well, you can still hear me of course.” I could practically see the smile on his face.

I rolled my eyes and tuned him out. Why was this demon so annoying?

—————————————————————————————————————————

The Winchesters were gone for two days. Two long days of constant Crowley nonsense. He would see-saw between anger and charm, sprinkling in perversion now and then. I held firmly silent. If he thought I would break, he had another thing coming.

Dean and Sam walked in on the morning of the third day breaking off a very fascinating monolog about how much Crowley missed scotch, but not as much as sex. I was thankful for the break.

I couldn’t see the Winchesters, but I could hear them open the door.

“Uh, where’s the..” Dean started.

“Angel?” Crowley cut off. “She’s hiding behind the file cabinet, not that it stops me of course.”

“Of course,” Dean said. I could hear the eye roll.

Sam waved slightly as they walked by my spot.

“She still alive back there? Haven’t heard a peep in ages.”

“What’s it to you?” Sam asked.

“It would be a real shame is all.”

“Red’s alive and kicking.” Dean barked. “For now.”

I rolled my eyes, these guys were serious drama queens.

Then it was all happening again, Slid the table over, Sam asked for the names, Crowley made a little speech before wishing to be unlocked, Dean unlocked him and then they did the deal before slamming him back into his chair and leaving.

“So, as I was saying love-“

I sighed and tilted my head against the wall, this was going to get old fast.


End file.
